Christian Allen
Christian Darnell Allen (born on tuesday, april 18th, 1989) is a canadian born american professional e-fed wrestler currently working in World Federation of Wrestling where he is currently the number 1 contender for the WFW championship. Christian started out his carrer in WFOF almost six years ago as a babyface wrestler who was well-adored by many fans but didn't achive "superstar" status until he was injured in a match against KC. Christian was out for a year with a neck injury until he made his shocking return to WFW as a heel by joining king tater's original royal court; the heel turn was Christian's very first time as a heel wrestler in WFW, it was during this time he showed his current "aggressive" side and began to preform a lot more high-flying moves unlike in the past. Most recently, Christian made most likely the most highly anticipated face-turns in e-fed history when he left the royal court and went solo when on the march 3rd edition of WFOF knockout where he gave his finishing move (the "kiss of death" inverted pedigree) to his mentor king tater. Since that episode of knockout, Christian has recived louder cheers from the crowd now that he is once again a face (but still retaining his attitude in the ring, but somewhat currently in a gimmick where he is a fallen hero looking for redemption from his fans). On sunday march 25th, Christian lost his WFW title shot against King Tater when Warrior "The Warthog" Wrath interfeared on tater's behalf thus turning heel once more. In the aftermath of these events, Christian made the jump to become a member of the Nation of Domination in order to help them stop king tater & his knights in service. He has already invoked his rematch clause in his contract imediately after the events of WFW although as of Monday, March 26th, 2007 king tater has vacated the WFOF Championship due to a major injury suffered during their match at WFW Revenge. WFOF GM Manic is currently plans to make a decision about the vacated title on friday night knockout on march 30th, 2007. Personal Trivia *Although he was born in canada, Christian's parents & his older step-sister are American, but to be different from others close to him that were born american, he often takes advantage of being a canadian "to be different" (example: he is sometimes announced "from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada" instead of his usual billing of Gardena/Los Angeles, California) *In his time away from wrestling, he is often either playing ice hockey or baseball while staying in his hometown of Gardena, Califoria *His step-sister, lala is also wrestling in WFOF using her actual middle name "Tiana" *Christian is a very popular well-known fan of the Los Angeles Kings & Nashville Predators Hockey teams and also a fan of both the Los Angeles Dodgers & Boston Red Sox Baseball teams; he is often seen at many Dodgers & Kings games in LA. *Being a fan of public transportation in Los Angeles, Christian usually takes the LA Metro Rail Systems to many events in & around the Los Angeles area especially when it comes to events at STAPLES Center, Dodger Stadium, and Universal Studios Hollywood/Citywalk *Like Gregory Helms and Jerry "The King" Lawler, Christian is also a huge fan of comic book heroes such as Superman, Batman, Green Lantern. Christian is a huge fan of DC Comics hero Static Shock Wrestling Information Stage Name: Christian Allen Nicknames: The Canadian Bad Ass, The Chosen One, The "Real" Rated R Superstar, CA (only used in WFOF)..... Height: 5'9 Weight: 245lbs Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada (now billed from Gardena, Ca *near los angeles, ca*) Myspace URL: http://www.myspace.com/christian_allen Entrance Theme: "IT'S TIME" (WWE'S GREGORY HELMS' CURRENT THEME SONG AS OF WWE NO WAY OUT 2007) Finisher(s): "kiss of death" (reverse pedigree), Frogsplash (RVD version, also as a tribute to the recently deceased eddie guerrero) Apperance: low-cut black hair, black t-shirt, blue jeans (or black dickies shorts), nikes.... Face/Heel: Babyface Quote: "All you player-hatin' sons of bitches want to be me, while all your girls want to see me, and when your kids meet me, i'll greet thee with a smile.....because Christian Darnell Allen ALWAYS goes that extra mile!!!"